Teacups for three
by sloshed
Summary: Postwar. Fire reveals thing or two to Neville. Please R


Persons and Places JKR, otherwise just for fun.

Neville's pov, HHr appear

K+ for some hints to matters in life.

Teacups for three

Neville was very aware that he was in his bed trying to get some sleep, like he did hour ago, and another hour before that. The large mug of water had gone already.

He heard every squeak and crack of the newly built parts of the Grimmauld Place, settling to stand the test of time.

"Damn the fire at the hearth," Neville swore feebly in his mind, staring at the ceiling.

While it had given comfort and warmth to both of them, it had left his mind dancing along the flames that had caught the shine from Hermione's eyes and released it to haunt him.

"It was nothing and you know it. We were having a conversation like friends should while waiting for Harry before going to spend the evening. No more and no less,"

Neville said to himself, trying to make it sound stern.

But surreptiously, the fire had showed more to Neville. It had smuggled the image of skin glowing on her face so warmly and made her hair shine, the shadows secretively caressing and sculpting her neck.

"Oh stop it, do you even know that word?" Neville scowled to himself.

"Besides that is for stone, I think and that Hermione definitely is not made of. The way her hands moved and body rested in the chair and her lips curved into smile take her far from cold marble.

Yeah, and I have lost mine. I can only imagine to gently place my touch, to feel her as close as those shadows, but more lingering than just flickering like they did."

Suddenly his pyjamas of soft cotton felt coarse, tickling, itching and grabbing every prickling hair. The quilt was useless and too heavy over him, wrapping him too tightly.

Neville threw the cover aside and sat up, surprised that he was not glowing in the dark.

Feeling all thumbs, wrong legs and disjointed, he rose carefully and walked to the window, enjoying the real feel of the cool, wooden floor under his feet.

"Lucky me the floor is solid piece of work now. Not a single rustle. How easy it would be to sneak out and to her door."

Blushing, Neville caught himself once again and tried to find something else to fill his mind, setting himself on the bed but leaving the cover aside for now.

"Like a kneazle in a rut. Thanks a million uncle, that truly helped."

But Neville chuckled in spite of himself, turning on his side.

"You have it bad," the Twins smiled.

"So what if I do? There is no law against it!"

He hit his fist into the pillow causing some feathers to gush out.

Neville clapped hand on his mouth. Had he yelled that aloud? He was not sure.

He considered setting on a silencing charm, but it reminded only too well of some of the inevitable moments in the boys' dormitory. Like one of the times Hermione had appeared into the dorm in her pyjamas that happened to let a bit more light through.

Giving in, Neville begun to laugh, letting it all to wash and wipe through and over him.

Slowly gathering himself together, he managed to quiet down and mull it over a bit.

Somehow, admitting it left him relieved and free to think whatever he wanted.

But still, there was no point to try and sleep in this state of mind. He decided to have one last cup of tea to calm himself down.

He rose up, swayed and sat back.

"Boy, am I this cut and drained?" Neville muttered, shaking his head.

But he felt himself smiling, perhaps vaguely, but still.

Concentrating, he took a deep breath and stepped up picking the

dressing gown.

On his way he stopped to look at the mirror in the corridor.

With the weariest of a smile, a red eyed wreck looked back.

"Hello, winner of the three-wizard contest," the mirror greeted.

"It was triwizard tournament and it was Harry," Neville corrected.

"No, this was not," it answered.

"Hatter," Neville thought and went on and down the stairs.

He heard a faint clink coming out of the kitchen. Could it be the house-elves? Trying to move quietly Neville tip-toed to the door.

Two other wrecks, looking like Hermione and Harry, were already sitting on the table with three teacups layed on.

End


End file.
